The prior art
For cutting up sheets of metal, impact shears with one straight shear cutting member exist. Since a large number of constructions require rectangular pieces of cut sheet metal, shears have also been proposed with two shear cutting members which are connected rigidly with each other and are perpendiculaar to each other. With such shears, it is admittedly possible to achieve a greater working efficiency than with shears having only a single shear cutting member. With angle shears with shear cutting members connected rigidly with each other, there is, however, the disadvantage that it is not readily possible to cut along lengths in one co-ordinate, which exceed the length of the shear cutting member used. In the case of rigid angle shears, it is admittedly possible to carry out linear cuts in one direction, but, however, the cutting operation in the other direction is hindered.